


Without Tootie

by RazorsEdge



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorsEdge/pseuds/RazorsEdge
Summary: I had to defeat Tootie to save the world. But how was I supposed to know what that meant? An alternate ending to FOP's Channel Chasers.





	Without Tootie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own FOP.
> 
> Thoughts are in italics. Flashbacks in bold italics.

I opened my locker and took out my books. Another day of school, another day of schoolwork.

_Another day without Tootie._

I walked through the halls to class. It was a pity how little had changed. Vicky was still a jerk, A.J. was smart, Chester still lived in a trailer, nothing had changed.

Well, maybe not nothing.

I had changed.

No longer did I spend every waking moment mostly with my friends or godparents. Honestly, I avoided my fairy godparents. I just ignored my friends.

Now they were pulling away from me.

I didn’t blame them.

I was a murderer.

I destroyed someone’s future and in the process erased their past. Their very existence.

“Tootie,” I whispered sadly as I entered the classroom.

I sat at my usual seat but noticed that near me was only Chester. And he looked angry.

“Hi Chester,” I said softly.

“Can’t even step out your moping phase to say hi?” Chester snorted.

“It’s not a phase,” I told him.

“Then come back when it’s over. You won’t even tell A.J. and me what’s wrong,” Chester sat elsewhere.

I looked at Chester sadly.

_I can’t tell him. I’ll risk outing my fairy godparents._

“I’ll always be your friend,” I said and paid attention to our art teacher.

“Lucky me,” Chester muttered.

_I’m changing them. I’m causing this. It’s entirely my fault._

**_“You’ll never make me surrender Timmy,” Tootie cackled, “my future self has you as a mindless slave. Fitting for a boy who rejected me!”_ **

**_“Tootie, please,” I begged, “you’re not like this. Vicky…”_ **

**_“I 'll get rid of that redhead twit myself,” Tootie interrupted, “I’m gaining world power, then I’m getting everyone who hurt me, all who rejected me. Starting with you!”_ **

**_“Tootie,” I said in a sad voice horrified at what she had become._ **

When school was over I walked to the parking lot. Waiting to be picked up by my father.

Students ran around me cheering that Friday had finally made school over for two days.

I didn’t join in. There was nothing to cheer about.

“Hey Sport,” Dad said cheerfully.

“Hey Dad,” I said emotionlessly and got in the car.

Dad looked at me concerned as he drove off.

At first, he tried talking to me but now that had stopped. Like everyone else, he found helping me pointless.

_I’m pointless._

When the car parked I stepped into the house. I saw my mother dressed in a disco outfit.

“Bye dear,” Mom said enthusiastically and danced out my life.

The car driving off at top speed.

_Escaping my depression obviously._

“Hey twerp,” Vicky said stepping out of the kitchen.

**_“Take that!” Tootie shouted and zapped the remote at me._ **

**_I dodged and a man running in the commercial we were fighting in froze._ **

**_“Tootie stop this!” I shouted, “I had called you to my house to make you feel better, not steal the remote and turn wicked!”_ **

**_“Then I guess you shouldn’t have called me over then!” Tootie shouted at me._ **

“Hi,” I said deadpan and Vicky smirked, “I was just about to go upstairs.”

“Actually twerp, you’re cleaning the entire house in a maid uniform,” Vicky made a fist.

“Whatever,” I complied. Dragging my aching body upstairs after enduring the list of chores and tortures my babysitter conjured.

**_“We have to stop Vicky from going inside the television,” Future Timmy said._ **

**_“But my parents grounded me. I have a right to watch all the television I want,” I whined, “I’ll just freeze Vicky and she won’t get my remote.”_ **

**_“Selfishness will be your undoing. Fine, let’s try your way,” Future Timmy agreed._ **

I barely glanced at my Fairy Godparents and climbed into bed.

Wanda poofed out but I went into a fetal position. “Sport, it wasn’t your fault."

“Go away.” At least Cosmo had given up after I threatened to send them away if they ever mentioned Tootie again. Wanda still found sneaky ways around my command.

**_“I’m not selfish. I’ll prove it by inviting Tootie over.”_ **

**_“Is that such a good idea? Vicky is still frozen and the television is on dictator week,” Wanda pointed out._ **

**_“Who cares? I’m going to prove that I’m not selfish.”_ **

But I was. Tootie coming over only created a new evil dictator. Guess Vicky and Tootie aren’t as different as I thought. The power of the remote was too much for a rejected girl not to be overwhelmed by. In the end, I had to stop her after future ruler Tootie started sending mindless slaves to boost the past version’s ego. Among them a different future me, loyal only to her. The chance of everything at her fingertips was too tempting. She even planned to erase Vicky who had started a revolt against her in the future. Tootie had become a monster.

**_“You’re too kind to hurt me,” Tootie boasted._ **

**_“I’ll find a way to get you back. But for now goodbye,” I pressed the special button Jorgen had added._ **

“Jorgen shouldn’t have lied. Nothing can return from that level of destruction,” Wanda sighed.

“I watched her scream and break apart. Jorgen won’t even allow me to forget because in Fairy World I’m a great hero,” I let the tears flow, “I can’t wait to be eighteen.”

Wanda gasped. Then there was a poof and a splash. Finally some peace.

“I miss you Tootie,” I moaned into my pillow.

**The End**


End file.
